dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial: How to Register
'Methods of Connecting' First you need to make sure that when you log into DMM you are logging into the Japanese side. I forgot to mention this here since it should be pretty obvious, but just in case people get confused. You need to click 日本語 when it asks you if you want it to be in English or Japanese. Method 1: Cookies Changing (automatic) Cookie changing is best if you don't have amazing internet. It will make it so just DMM thinks you're in Japan (That's how DMM.com checks if you're in Japan btw. They just check what cookies your browser is on lol). It can be a little finicky and the easiest method will utilize chrome. For cookie changing there is a manual way or an app way. Manual way is way annoying and you have to do it every time you want to play, so I would suggest you just look up called KC3改in the google chrome web store. (Click on apps --> web store --> type in search "KC3" and it should pop up.) It's a program used for playing Kantai but can be used to browse and play through the rest of the DMM games as well. Once you install it it should pop up in the upper right hand corner of your chrome: http://puu.sh/lrZIk/7021a198b1.jpg If that's there, then you should just be able to access DMM without any problems, but on the safe side clear your history and '''your previous cookies just in case. If it still does not work, you can check under settings and scroll until you see: http://puu.sh/lrZxZ/076dfefa92.png You can click on the box to check it. It should work then. '''Method 2: Cookies Changing (Manual) Basically open up any browser of your choice and hit the button for the developer bar. (It's usually F12 but it can also be something else. You might need to look it up since I don't know them off the top of my head). And what you're going to do is copy what's down below and paste it into the console document.cookie = "cklg=welcome;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/"; document.cookie = "cklg=welcome;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/netgame/"; document.cookie = "cklg=welcome;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/netgame_s/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/netgame/"; document.cookie = "ckcy=1;expires=Sun, 09 Feb 2019 09:00:09 GMT;domain=.dmm.com;path=/netgame_s/"; With that you should be able to access DMM as well. Method 3: VPN If all else fails, or if your internet is just strong enough, you can always use VPN. Basically you just need to go download a VPN. I use Softether VPN. https://www.softether.org/5-download Once you download it (It's free and not virus riddled) run it and pick a Japanese server (any will do, but not all of them work well so just keep trying until you get one that works). Note: both of these will allow you to play any game on DMM, not just Monmusu Online. So feel free to use this method to play w/e else you want with the exception of Monster hunter Frontier G. Capcom has better internet security and actually checks your IP so only the way to play that will be to use a VPN. After you've connected, it's time to start playing! Head on over to Tutorial: How to Play for all the info you'll need to know to become the ultimate monster girl host! Category:Video Game Category:Tutorials